Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by I-xAmx-Unwritten
Summary: Kimberly Rose is the sister of Adam Copeland and Jason Reso. In the ring, she's as unstoppable as any other woman, and shows a toughness that not many have. But she has one weakness. MattOC, JeffTrish. R&R, please
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: This fic is one of my personal favorites. I've always been a Hardy fan, and loved the idea of Jason and Adam having a younger sister that they didn't appreciate. R&R, please.

-Late 1999

"Why can't you keep your nose out of our business, woman? You nearly cost us the titles out there! And now you want to ask us for a favor?"

"She never stays out of our business, Edge. I don't think she knows how."

The voices were loud, masculine, and obviously angry. That last part was what caught Matt Hardy's attention. He recognized the voices to belong to Adam Copeland and Jay Reso, half-brothers that wrestled under the nicknames Edge and Christian, respectively. And he was willing to bet that they were yelling at Adam's full sister, Jay's half-sister, Kimberly Rose.

"Look, guys, I've done everything you wanted me to. I took out Trish, so she couldn't interfere in your match against Test and Albert. Hell, I even ran out and distracted the ref so you guys could win. I just want this one favor. I want your support when I meet Lita for the Women's title. I can't do it without you." Kimberly's voice penetrated the walls easily.

Matt was definitely interested in listening now. Kimberly was the only one of the infamous Edge and Christian and Kimberly Rose tag-team that he actually got along with. Adam and Jay were just too self-centered and obnoxious. But Kimberly was sweet, and nice, and a damn good wrestler. Despite the fact that Kimberly and Matt's on-again, off-again girlfriend, Amy 'Lita' Dumas were constantly fighting, Matt enjoyed the Toronto-native's company.

Hearing angry footsteps drawing close to the door, Matt moved away from it, and managed to look as if he was just walking by. The door slammed open, and Kimberly stepped out, muttering under her breath. But Matt's heart nearly broke at the hurt look on Kimberly's face.

"Hey, Kim, you okay?" Matt asked in his slow southern drawl.

The blonde jumped, obviously startled.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Matt." She nodded, managing a small smile for her friend. "I'm just tired, so I'm heading back to the hotel."

"Want me to give you a lift? I'm heading back myself." Matt offered.

"Sure, thanks." Kimberly replied.

Matt led the way out of the arena to the parking garage, Kimberly following him silently. He opened the trunk of his rental car, and put his and Kimberly's bags inside of it. Unlocking the doors, he climbed into the driver's side as she climbed in the passenger's side.

Kimberly sat in silence, staring out the window, her chin cupped in her hand. Matt glanced over at her occasionally, worried about her silence. When she sighed softly, he reached over and touched her arm.

"You okay, Kim?" He asked softly.

"You already asked me that, Matt. I told you, I'm fine." She replied without looking at him.

"I don't think you're telling me the truth." Matt said simply.

"I know you heard me fighting with Adam and Jason. Don't try to hide it." Kimberly said.

"Alright, I heard you. It was kind of hard not to." Matt admitted. "Why are they mad at you?"

"Several reasons, I guess." Kimberly shrugged, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"It's about you distracting the ref against T&A so they could use the conchairto, isn't it?" Matt asked. "Or is it because you want them to be at ringside when you face Li?"

"Both," she spoke softly. "They seem to think that they don't need to be at ringside. Adam said that I don't 'deserve' to have them at ringside."

Matt bit back a swear as he listened. If Kimberly had been his sister, he would have been at ringside without her asking.

"Babe, they don't deserve you. They're jerks." Matt said, glancing at her.

"They're my brothers. I'm kind of stuck with them, Matt." Kimberly looked over at him.

Matt pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Don't degrade yourself, Kim. You're ten times what they are." He told her. "And I mean that."

"Thanks, Matt." Kimberly smiled at him gratefully as she climbed out of the car.

"You don't need to thank me. This is what friends do." Matt opened the trunk, and picked up both of their bags.

Kimberly opened her mouth to protest Matt carrying her bag, but she shut it, remembering how he always carried a woman's bag when she was with him.

They walked in silence into the hotel, and to the elevator.

"Are you rooming alone?" He asked.

"I might as well be. I'm rooming with Trish, and she'll be staying in Jason's room tonight." Kimberly replied.

"Ah, so you'll be alone tonight." Matt said.

"Matt, I'll be fine. I've roomed by myself before. It's not like I'm going to hang myself or something. I'm not that thick." She told him.

"I was worried more about someone breaking into your room." Matt grinned.

"Don't worry about that. You think I checked in as Kimberly Copeland?" Kimberly smiled.

"Did you?" He asked.

"No. Alicia Johansen." She replied.

"Ah, nice. I like that." He smiled.

The elevator doors opened, and they stepped off, walking down the hall. Kimberly stopped outside her room.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Matt." She smiled, looking up at him.

"What are friends for?" He smiled.

Matt handed her her bag, and shifted his to his other shoulder. Then, slowly, he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Despite her initial shock, Kimberly found herself kissing him back, her arm sliding around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss was soft, and undemanding, but Kimberly pulled back from him slowly.

"Kim, I want to continue this." Matt said softly.

"Me too. But not out here. Anyone can see." Kimberly replied softly.

Matt took the key card from her, and unlocked the door of the hotel room. They walked in, and didn't bother turning on any lights. Kim moved backwards towards the bed in the middle of the room with Matt following he closely, his eyes staring straight at her. The dark haired man quickly tugged his own shirt off, tossing it aside with a small plop, and slowly, gently pulled Kim's off before unclasping her bra, and tossing it aside as well.

"Kim.." He spoke softly.

The blonde Canadian simply pressed one of her fingers to his lips, shaking her head softly. Moving onto the bed, she gave a small squeak when Matt quickly pinned her down, and began pressing small kisses down her chest as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans before quickly pulling them, and the barely-there thong she was wearing down her legs, tossing them somewhere to the floor. Kim quickly retaliated by rolling them over, and trailed small kisses down his chest to his bellybutton before undoing his cargo pants and tossing them and his boxers aside.

Before she knew it, he had rolled them over again, and pressed his lips to hers gently. She responded quickly into the kiss, one of her hands reaching up to tangle in his long hair. A small moan escaped into the kiss when she felt his tip nudging at her entrance, and she lifted her hips slightly as he slowly pushed his length into her. Kim pulled back from the kiss as Matt slowly began moving in and out of her. He soon quickened his pace as she moved against him, moaning his name softly. As they moved even faster against each other, she whispered his name again as he groaned out hers and their bodies slowly stopped, but stayed intertwined.

The next morning, Kimberly woke, and was surprised and shocked to feel strong arms around her waist. She pushed gently, and gasped aloud when she recognized Matt.

"Matt. Matt." She said softly.

The North Carolina native awoke slowly. He propped himself up on his elbow, looking at her.

"We should talk. Over breakfast." He said.

Soon, they were in Matt's car, heading towards town for breakfast.

Suddenly, Kimberly's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She snapped.

"Ms. Copeland. It's Eric." The voice was silky smooth, making Kimberly's neck hair stand on edge.

"Mr. Bischoff? What can I do for you, sir?" Kimberly glanced at Matt nervously.

"There's been a change to the script, my dear. It seems your match against Lita won't be just a Championship match. It will be a loser leaves WWF match. My idea, you see." Bischoff said.

"I see," Kimberly's breaths came slowly. "Who's going over?"

"Lita, of course. We can't afford to lose her, and your angle, quite frankly, is becoming boring." Bischoff replied.

Kimberly choked back a cry. She couldn't lose her job. It was the one thing she lived for.

"I see." She said softly.

"The match against Lita will be your last one. Have a nice day." Bischoff hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

"The match against Lita will be your last one. Have a nice day." Bischoff hung up.

Have a nice day? Oh, she would certainly have that.

"Matt, stop the car." She said in a choked voice.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Matt pulled over.

Kimberly unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door before looking back at Matt.

"The match against your girlfriend is my last match. Matt, I just got fired." She told him through tears.

"What? Kim-" Matt began, but Kimberly was out of the car.

She started jogging back towards the hotel. She needed to feel the burn of running a long distance. She had no idea what she was going to do. No more job. She'd have to call Bret. Rumor was that he was starting a wrestling school. Maybe he'd hire her.

Kimberly kept running, even as she heard someone shout her name. A female voice. Probably Trish Stratus, her best friend. But she ignored it, and kept running, until she reached the hotel.

It took several hours for Kimberly to calm down. She paced her room, shouting, screaming, and ignoring the knocks and calls coming from her door. Matt was worried about her, as were Scott Levy, Sean O'Haire, and Matt's brother, Jeff, all good friends of hers.

Finally, Kimberly sat down on her bed, and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Bret Hart's phone number. Bret was a good friend of hers, who was in rehab for his injured back.

"Hello?" A man answered.

"Bret?" Kimberly said, her voice small.

"Kim? What's wrong, sweetheart?" Bret asked, immediately worried.

"I just got fired. The championship match is my last." She whispered.

"Oh, damn, Kim. That sucks, honey." Bret said.

"I'm going to need a job." She told him.

"You want a position as my assistant?" He asked.

"I'd love to help out, Bret." Kimberly replied.

"Then consider yourself hired." Bret promised.

"Thanks, Bret."

"Anytime, sweetheart. Take care of yourself."

"I will."

**Three Months Later**

"Kim?" Bret stood outside the bathroom door, his brown eyes full of concern as he knocked on the wood.

"Go. Away." Kimberly groaned from inside the bathroom, sounding rather miserable.

Finally, Kimberly opened the door, and looked up at her friend, rather pale. She felt terrible, since she had mainly come to Calgary to help him run his wrestling school, but lately she'd been so sick she could barely move in the mornings. And now, she had a sneaking suspicion as to why she always felt so sick. Her period was late. Very late.

"I'm taking you to the doctor, Kim." Bret nodded quickly, and started for the stairs.

"I don't need a doctor, Bret. I know what's wrong. I'm pregnant."

**Five Years and Six Months Later**

-Mid-2005

"Mommy! Mommy! Uncle Scott isn't playing fair!" Four year old Mackenzie Copeland shouted, running into the room where Kim and Bret were practicing with some wrestling students.

Kim looked up, and quickly climbed out of the ring as her daughter neared it. Scott slipped in behind Mackenzie, a mischievous look on his face.

"Scott, stop trying to corrupt my daughter." Kim rolled her eyes above her daughter's head.

"I was just teaching the kid to play poker. I didn't realize that she had her mother's eye for catching me stack the deck." Scott shrugged simply.

"Scott! You had to cheat to beat a five year old?" Bret grinned, leaning against the ropes.

"He already lost to me once." Mackenzie announced proudly.

"That's awesome, Princess." Bret smiled at her.

Mackenzie blushed slightly as Kim ruffled her curly, dark locks.

"Hey, Kim! The phone's for you! Someone named Stephanie Levesque!" One of the students shouted.

Kim stared for a moment, then hurried to the phone. Nodding to the student, she took the phone into the adjoining room, where no one else was, adjusting the back of her sports bra that she wore when she was working with the students and training herself.

"Steph?" Kim said incredulously.

"Hey, Kim. How are you, honey?" Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, the daughter of the chairman of the WWE, formerly WWF, laughed.

"Pretty good. How are you?" Kim replied.

"I'm fine. How's that adorable daughter of yours? Didn't she just turn five?" Stephanie asked.

"She's fine. Yeah, and she just beat Scott Levy in five card stud." Kim told her.

"That's hilarious." Stephanie paused. "Listen, Kim, the reason I'm calling is that me, Shane and Dad all think it's time for you to come back to professional wrestling. The fans miss you, and I miss seeing you on a regular basis. Hell, the only one here that sees you on a regular basis is Trish."

"Yeah, I know. I'm kind of in seclusion up here in Calgary." Kim stopped as Stephanie's words comprehended. "Wait, did you just say that you want to rehire me?"

Stephanie laughed. "Yes, I did. In fact, I want you and that adorable kid of yours on the next plane to New York City for tonight's Monday Night RAW. And we're not telling anyone but some of the Divas about you. Not even Bischoff is going to know."

"What do I need to bring, besides Mackenzie?" Kim asked.

"A bikini. You're going to be in a bikini contest. And make it a good one. I want everyone to drool." Stephanie insisted.

"Stephanie Marie McMahon Levesque, I just had a kid five years ago." Kim protested.

"And I'm betting fifty bucks that you look better than ever. I know you, Kimberly Copeland, and I know that you've been working out and training like hell."

"I repeat. I just had a kid, Steph."

"Kim. What are you wearing right now?"

"That was low."

"I'm just smart like that."

"Fine, we'll take the earliest plane we can get. Will you meet me at the airport?"

"With Paul."

"I'll call you when I know the times, Steph."

"Bye!"

Kim hung up, and leaned back against the wall, disbelief flowing through her. It was much like the disbelief she had felt when she found out that she was pregnant with Matt Hardy's child. Kim had never told Matt, mainly because of his relationship with Amy. And Mackenzie was growing up fine without a father. She had several 'uncles', including Scott, Bret, Tommy, Sean, and Paul Levesque, Stephanie's husband. And then there was 'Aunt' Trish, who spoiled Mackenzie rotten, and 'Aunt' Stephanie, who did the same. No, Mackenzie wasn't lacking from Matt's absence, and Kim never brought him up. And not to mention her real uncle, Jason, who had come to Calgary after his sister three years before, on his knees, begging her forgiveness. Now, they were as close as ever, and Jason adored his niece, but Adam knew nothing about her.

Sighing, Kim walked back into the training room, and was immediately aware of everyone staring at her.

"I've been rehired! Mackenzie and I are leaving for New York City for Monday Night RAW tonight!" Kim announced proudly.

Clapping broke out as Bret and Scott hugged her tightly.

"Mommy, I don't want to leave Uncle Bret's!" Mackenzie said.

"We're going to see Aunt Trish, and Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Paul in New York, sweetheart." Kim said. "And Uncle Jay will be there, too."

"We are?" The five year old's big dark eyes widened.

"Yep. So let's go pack and get ready, 'cause Aunt Stephanie wants to see us soon." Kim smiled.

It didn't take long for Kim to have herself and Mackenzie packed and ready to go. Bret had called the airport, and reserved two seats on the next plane to New York City for them.

Several hours later, Kim walked off of the plane, a very sleepy Mackenzie holding her hand. True to their word, Stephanie and Paul were standing by the gate, waiting for them. Paul quickly scooped Mackenzie into his arms, where the little girl promptly fell asleep. Stephanie smiled at Kim.

"Long flight?" The brunette asked.

"Not really. More like boring flight." Kim smiled in return.

"Poor things. You're staying at the same hotel as us, and Trish. We got you two your own room. I thought you'd like that better than rooming with someone, especially with Trish's fiancé staying with her." Stephanie said.

"That's fine. I want to be careful around Jeff anyways." Kim said softly, her eyes on Mackenzie.

"She does look like him." Stephanie said in a low whisper.

Only Bret, Scott, Jason, Trish, Stephanie, Paul, Vince and Linda knew who Mackenzie's father was. Kim didn't have the strength to tell anyone but them.

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of." Kim told the daughter of the boss.

A while later, Kim and Mackenzie were settled in their room at the Hilton Hotel in New York, and Mackenzie was sound asleep on one of the two beds. A knock on the door startled Kim, and she hurried to answer it.

"Hey, Trish, Jeff." Kim smiled at her best friend and her fiancé.

"Hi, Kim." Trish peeked in the room. "Is she asleep?"

"Yeah," Kim nodded.

"Who are you talking about?" Jeff asked.

"My daughter. I don't think you've met her." Kim smiled rather hesitantly.


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't know you had a daughter!" Jeff exclaimed, running a hand through his multi-colored locks.

"She's my goddaughter, and four years old." Trish said proudly as she and Jeff walked in the room.

Jeff looked at the tiny girl asleep on the bed, turned away from the door.

"She's adorable, Kim. Who's her daddy? Sean?" Jeff looked at Kim.

The blonde Canadian swallowed, and looked at Trish nervously, who nodded, and looked at Jeff, then Kim.

"She's your niece, Jeff." Kim said softly, her voice barely audible.

"She's Matt's daughter?" Jeff looked at Kim, his shock evident on his face.

"Yes, she is. And no, your brother doesn't know. Hell, I didn't even know until I was three months along and already living in Calgary with Bret." She told him.

"Wow… and Matt thought that you just hated him for that one night you spent together." Jeff said.

"You know?" Kim looked at Jeff in surprise.

"Yeah, Matt was all bummed after you got fired, and I finally got him to tell me what had happened." Jeff said.

Kim nodded, and sat down on the bed next to Mackenzie, and gently stroked the curls. She looked over at her two friends.

"And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, Jeff. I don't want everyone knowing, and because Matt doesn't know." Kim said.

"You should tell Matt." Jeff said.

"Jeff, I haven't seen him, let alone spoken to him, in almost five years. How is he going to react if I suddenly show up with my little girl and say 'Oh, by the way, Matt, this is your daughter that you never knew you had'." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Matt loves you Kim." Jeff said simply.

"What are you talking about, Jeff? Matt and I had a fling. A one-time fling, four years ago, which resulted in my daughter. She doesn't know about Matt. But she has male figures in her life: Bret, Scott, Tommy, Sean, Jason, Shane, Vince, and probably you now." Kim said.

"I still think you should tell Matt. He deserves to know, and he loves kids. He's wanted a family for years, but because of that bitch, that's been put on hold." Jeff replied.

"Amy is a bitch, and Adam is an asshole. He doesn't even know about Mackenzie. And he's not going to. My mom won't even talk to him, and neither will Jay." Kim told him.

Jeff shook his head.

"What are you going to do when you come to our wedding? I want you to be my maid of honor, and Mackenzie to be my flower girl. Matt's going to be the best man, Kim." Trish said.

"I'll figure it out then. But until then…" Kim looked at them.

"When will she wake up?" Jeff looked down at the little girl he knew now was his niece.

"Probably not until the morning. She's a heavy sleeper, and our flight was kind of long." Kim said. "I'm taking her with me to the arena tomorrow; you can meet her there, if you want."

"I'll be there." Jeff nodded.

The next day, Kim and Mackenzie walked to Madison Square Gardens, Kim carrying two duffle bags over her shoulders. They slipped in a back door, and Kim was startled when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey, want a hand?" A male's voice called.

Kim turned, and smiled slightly at the tall, broad man, who was looking at her, smiling.

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

He took her duffle bag as Mackenzie looked up at him curiously. Kim studied him slightly.

"Kim, stop looking at me like you don't recognize me." He said.

Kim's eyes widened slightly, and she let go of Mackenzie's hand to throw her arms around her old friend, Shane Helms.

"My God, Shane! I feel awful now." Kim smiled, and took Mackenzie hand again. "You've cut your hair… and dyed it."

Shane lifted a hand to his now bright green hair, and laughed.

"Yeah, Sugar Shane Helms is no more. I'm a super hero! The Hurricane." Shane grinned.

Mackenzie looked up at Shane, curiosity shining in her dark eyes.

"Are you really a super hero?" She asked.

"No, honey, it's just a gimmick, like Uncle Tommy's role with Uncle Scott." Kim explained, smiling at her.

Shane bent down so that he was at eye level with Mackenzie, who looked at him solemnly.

"Who are you, cutie?" He asked.

"I'm Mackenzie Judith Copeland." She said proudly.

"Shane, this is my daughter. Mackenzie, this is an old friend of mine, Shane Helms." Kim smiled.

Shane smiled at the little girl, then walked with them to the locker room that Kim had to herself that night.

"Oh, Shane? You didn't see me. My return is a surprise." Kim said.

"Who are you? And why do I have your bag?" Shane grinned, handing her the duffle bag.

Kim laughed, and walked into the locker room, and set her bag down as Mackenzie climbed onto the couch.

"Aunt Trish will be in here soon, with her fiancé." Kim said, smiling at her daughter.

"Okay," Mackenzie nodded, looking around the room.

Kim picked up her duffle, and pulled out the black and green mesh bikini she had brought with her. Just as she was about to start changing, she heard a knock on the door.

"It's me!" Trish shouted.

Kim opened the door, and let Trish and Jeff in. Mackenzie jumped off the couch, and ran to the blonde Canadian, throwing herself into her arms. Kim laughed, and shut the door behind them, locking it.

"Hey, guys." She smiled.

Jeff gave her a hug, and Kim gently pulled Mackenzie from Trish.

"Sonja, baby, this is Jeff. He's Aunt Trish's fiancé." Kim explained.

"Are you my Uncle Jeff, then?" Mackenzie asked, her gaze solemn.

"Ye-yeah, I am, cutie." Jeff smiled, squatting down so that they were on the same level.

Kim smiled, and picked up her bikini.

"Will you guys be able to watch her while I compete in this stupid skin competition?" She asked.

"Sure," Jeff smiled easily. "I'll slip out into the crowd and scream loudly when you drop your towel so you win."

"You do that, Jeffery Nero Hardy, and there won't be a wedding in December." Kim threatened.

"Oh, my, do you hear that Trish?" Jeff grinned.

"Honey, I'm not going to get between you and Kim. I know how much she's been working out up in Calgary. She could probably kick Scott's ass with one hand tied behind her back." Trish smiled.

"Mommy did beat Uncle Scott. She hit him with her…. Thorny move." Mackenzie said slowly.

"You hit the Rose's Thorn on Scott Levy?" Jeff stared at her.

"Mackenzie put him in an Ankle Lock." Kim said simply as she slipped into the bathroom and pulled on the bikini.

A few moments later, she came back out, and picked up her black and green towel that matched her bikini.

"What do you guys think?" She asked.

"Damn…." Jeff's voice trailed off as he looked at her. "If Matt's watching tonight, he'll have a cow."

"You look awesome, Kim. Better than you ever did before." Trish nodded as a knock sounded at the door.

Kim walked over to the door, and then stopped, motioning to Trish. The petite Diva stood up, and opened the door a crack.

"Hey, Jay. Come on in." She held the door open.

Kim smiled as her half brother walked in, and grinned first at Mackenzie then at his sister. He crossed the room, and pulled her into a big hug.

"Stephanie just called and told me. Kim, Adam and Amy are gonna shit themselves when they see you. Especially in that bit of nothing you've got on." Jason's eyebrows rose.

"Jay, I'm in a bikini competition. Steph said to wear something that would make everyone drool, so I am." Kim laughed, glancing at the clock. "I've got to get going to Gorilla. It's almost time for my cue."

[A/N: Okay, guys. I know I haven't updated this in a while, so I've broken down what I've written into two, maybe three more chapters. If I can get some reviews, I'll get at least one more chapter up tonight, if not two.]


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N: Oh, yay. Another chapter up tonight. Everyone who wanted a new chapter tonight can thank CenaCandiceFan4Life for the first review that prompted me to put this chapter up. So. If I can get at least one more review, then you'll get chapter five tomorrow, after I get off work. And as an incentive, chapter five has a LOT more Matt in it.]

After they all wished her luck, Kim slipped out of the locker room, and made her way to Gorilla position, holding the towel tightly around her, her head down as she tried to remain inconspicuous.

As she leaned against a wall in Gorilla position, she heard Jerry 'The King' Lawler announce the rules for the bikini competition. In the middle of his sentence, the opening chords of 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' sounded, and the lights dimmed as strobes flared. The crowd began to scream and cheer as they recognized several of the pictures flashing on the screen of Kim. In the ring, all of the Divas and the King stared, in shock and speechless as Kim made her way down the ramp, holding her towel around her, smiling at the fans.

She easily climbed into the ring, and smiled at Victoria and Molly Holly, both of whom looked extremely surprised to see her, but genuinely happy that she was back.

One by one, the Divas dropped their towels to the shouting approval of the fans. And by the end of the competition, when Kim dropped hers, the crowd seemed to roar it's approval.

"I think it's very obvious who our winner is- Kimberly Rose!" The King announced.

Just as Kim's name left the King's mouth, a female's voice crooned "You think you know me…." Kim groaned a bit, and kicked off her heels as the other Divas and the King slipped out of the ring. Adam and Amy walked down the ramp hand in hand, a microphone in Adam's hand.

"Hang on just one damn minute." Adam said. "You people want a skank like that to win? Why not something like this?"

He spun Amy in a slow circle as the fans chanted 'Slut! Slut! Slut!'

"What's wrong, big brother? Upset that I'm back? That I'm better than ever? That your little ho is the first on my list for a total ass kicking?" Kim said after getting her own microphone.

"You can't beat her and you know it, Kim. You lost your job to her last time, you'll do it again, I guarantee it." Adam retorted.

"I'll tell both of you right now, I'm a lot tougher than I ever was, and in a lot better shape than I ever have been, and I could kick your ass, Lita, any day of the week." Kim said coolly.

Adam dropped the microphone as he and Amy reached the ring. Amy climbed in first, and Adam was about to climb in the side, but a blur tackled him. Kim focused on Amy, rushing forward, and knocking her off the ring apron and onto the floor.

Before she could launch herself over the ring ropes, security had flooded the area and was dragging someone off of Adam, as Amy tried to help. Kim craned her neck a bit, trying to see who had attacked her self-centered older brother, and gasped when her eyes met a pair of dark brown ones so much like her daughter's. It was Matt Hardy.

Matt's dark eyes gazed up and down Kim's body appraisingly as the security guards tried to drag him up the ramp, where Adam and Amy were walking backwards, shouting all kinds of things at Kim and Matt.

Kim slipped out of the ring, and as soon as Adam and Amy were backstage, she hurried back, ignoring Bischoff's shouts of her name. Her pace quickened as she neared her locker room, and threw the door open, relieved to see only Jason.

"Kim, baby, are you alright?" Jason pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah… I think so, Jay." Kim leaned against him, her head buried in his shoulder. "I wasn't prepared to see him."

"I know you weren't, honey, but you handled it good." He stroked her hair gently.

"Jay, I freaked the minute I got through the curtain. Bischoff was yelling for me, but I just ran here. I can't think." Kim started to calm down a bit.

Jason nodded a bit, still holding her.

"Trish and Jeff took Mackenzie to Trish's locker room when Adam and Amy came out. They didn't want her to see that. And then when Matt came out, I wanted to come out and help you so bad, Kimmy." He said.

"Thank God. I wouldn't want her to see me like this." Kim pulled away from her brother finally, taking a couple deep breaths.

"You gonna be okay, Kimmy?" Jason asked softly.

"Yeah, I think so. At least I'll be prepared if he attacks Adam again." She nodded.

"I hope he does attack Adam again. He's a jerk, and deserves it." Jason said.

"And I'll give Amy what she deserves next week. I'm going to call her out and challenge her." Kim told him.

"Are you sure that's smart, Kimmy? Amy's just looking for a reason to try and injure you." Jason looked a bit worried.

"Jay, I've been retraining since Mackenzie was eight months old. I knew that one day I would return to wrestling, whether it be with WWE or TNA. I got lucky, being resigned with the WWE. And the only thing I've been training my body for is to take more punishment and absorb more blows, and deal better ones. Bret used to make me stay in his sharpshooter for minutes at a time, with me fighting against the pain." Kim told him. "After Mackenzie was born, I told myself to forget everything that you and Adam, and everyone else had taught me. I had Bret and Scott and Sean, and Tommy completely retrain me."

"You told me about this before, Kimmy, but it's still dangerous, willingly stepping into the ring with someone who really wants to hurt you." He said.

"I know what I'm doing, Jay, and if I don't call Amy out, she may try and jump me from behind. And you know Bischoff will find a way to stop you from helping me. I have to rely on myself for now." Kim said.

"I know you can beat Amy, Kimmy. I just don't want you risking getting injured, or losing this job." Jason replied.

"If I get injured, I'll deal. And Stephanie swore that they weren't going to make the mistake of losing me. Because they know the minute my contract is up, TNA is going to swoop down on me." Kim said.

Jason just shook his head slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week flew by, and the next Monday night, Kim was in her private locker room with Mackenzie, waiting for Jason, Trish, and Jeff to come join them when there was a knock at the door. Slowly, Kim walked over and opened the door, and was surprised when she saw Victoria and Molly Holly standing there. The three Divas just stared at each other for a moment, before sharing a large embrace. There were tears in all of their eyes when they pulled back.

"Mommy? Can you help me?" Mackenzie's plaintive voice sounded from behind Kim.

Both Victoria and Molly looked at Kim, slight shock on their faces as Kim motioned them in, and turned to help the little girl set up the videogame. As she turned back to her friends, she was slightly nervous to see recognition on their faces.

"Kim… is that…" Victoria trailed off softly.

Kim hesitated, and then nodded slowly.

"Yes, that is my daughter, Mackenzie." She said, glancing at her watch. "And her uncles and aunt seem to be late. Could you two keep an eye on her while I get a bit of R-E-V-E-N-G-E?"

"No problem." Molly smiled, stepping forward to kneel next to the four year old.

Kim smiled, and left the locker room, adjusting the strap of her top. She had found an outfit reminiscent of her old days- tight black pants, a white tank top with a black rose on it, and her favorite black wrestling boots with small silver stars on the ankles.

Soon, Lilian Garcia announced her, and Kim walked down the ramp amid the cheers of the fans. At the announcer's table, she could see The King gesturing to Jim 'J.R.' Ross wildly, as he had been there in her days at part of Team EKC. Kim easily climbed into the ring, and climbed up a turnbuckle, hitting a pose for the fans.

She dropped back into the ring, and walked to the side, motioning for a mic. After letting the fans settle down some, she lifted it.

"Last week, I made my return to the WWE after being fired nearly five years ago in a Women's Championship match. And I will tell each and every one of you, I am back with a vengeance. My eye is not on the Women's Championship belt. Yet. I have unfinished business to take care of first." Kim paused, and then faced the ramp. "That's right. Lita, if you have any backbone at all, you'll come out now, and fight me. And if you don't, I'm coming back there for you!"

Silence greeted Kim's challenge, then Adam's theme song hit. Adam and Amy paused at the top of the ramp, and Amy lifted the mic she had.

"You want to face me in a match? Fine. But I know it's just going to end the same way our last one did." She said.

With that, she raced down the ramp, and jumped on the apron as the bell rang. Kim attacked, not letting her in the ring. She raced forward, forcing her shoulder into Amy's chest, knocking her off the ring apron, then without hesitation, she launched herself over the top rope and onto the redhead Diva. The battle continued outside of the ring as the two women threw each other into the ring, the security barrier and the steps.

Amy launched Kim shoulder first into the security barrier, making the blonde Diva cry out. As she moved forward to continue her assault, Kim launched her over the barrier just as the bell rang.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match as ended in a Double Countout." Lilian announced.

Kim stared up at the ref in disbelief, shaking her head, and shouting a bit. But just as she was about to really try and get her point across, she spotted Adam making his way down the ramp.

"Son of a fucking bitch." Kim muttered, and grabbed hopefully under the ring apron, pulling out a kendo stick and a wooden baseball bat before rolling into the ring.

She held the kendo stick in her left hand and the bat in her right, ready to defend herself. Amy flew back into the ring, but was met with a sharp hit from the kendo stick right across her chest, snapping the thin wooden weapon. Dropping it, and kicking it behind her, she changed her grip on the bat, looking expectantly for Adam. But when she saw the blonde man pulling himself up the ramp, she turned slightly, and found herself face to face with Matt. A small gasp escaped her lips as she stared up into the eyes that were so much like their daughter's, and began backing up. Matt followed her until he had her cornered against one of the turnbuckles. He leaned down, and slowly brushed his lips against hers gently.

"West door. Thirty minutes. Be there, Kimberly." He muttered, and quickly rolled out of the ring, and fled through the crowd.

Kim hesitated a moment, then slowly rolled out of the ring, dusting her hands off on her pants, forcing herself to look calm, and not as panicky as she felt. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about seeing Matt again, being alone with him for the first time in years, unnerved her. And she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about it. But she knew that she was going to have to tell him about Mackenzie. Somehow tell him that he had a child, a child that was four, and had no clue about her father, except that her mother loved him, a lot. And as much as Kim didn't want to admit it out loud, she did still care for Matt, but was a little afraid of what his reaction would be when he found out about the daughter that he had no idea about. Making her way backstage, she slid her arm through Jason's, since he was standing there waiting for her, and spoke before he had the chance to.

"I need you to take Mackenzie back to the hotel, and keep her in your room until I come to get her, Jay. Matt wants to talk, and I'm meeting him at the door in thirty minutes. I want a shower, and to get my thoughts together before I have to face him. I'm going to tell him. Tonight." She spoke in a low tone, her words hurried.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Kim? I mean, what if he gets pissed at you. You've essentially kept him from his child, and didn't even bother to tell him that you were pregnant." Jason eyed her almost critically.

"I didn't tell you that I was pregnant, either, Jay, and you're my brother."

"That's different. I'm not the father of that little girl. And if I was Matt, I'd be pissed as hell. But you do what you want to do. You always have, even when you were Mackenzie's age."

"Just keep an eye on her, okay? I swear I'll be by to get her before midnight. Matt might be with me, so be prepared for that."

Leaning up, she pressed a quick kiss to her brother's cheek, then ducked into her empty locker room, and shed her ring clothes and quickly taking a shower. Pulling on some street clothes, jeans, a tank top, and a hoodie, she tugged her hair up into a loose bun before applying some makeup, vain enough that she had to have some on, almost like a shield when it was time to meet Matt. Picking up her duffle bag of equipment and clothing, she made her way out, glancing around to make sure that no one was watching, and made her way to the West exit door, even though she could still hear a wrestling bout going on, and the fans cheering. Pushing the door open, she glanced around, then paused when Matt's car pulled up to her. Taking a deep breath, she opened the passenger door, and slid in.

"I didn't think that you were going to show." Matt's voice was low as he glanced over her while she shifted to put her duffle bag in the backseat, and buckle her seat belt.

"I always do what I say I will, Matt. You should know that. You've known me for how long?" Kim arched an eyebrow at her one-time lover.

"Years, even though I haven't seen you in several. How've you been, Kimmy?"

"Okay. I moved up to Calgary, helped Bret run his training school, relaxed, rebuilt myself. And was shocked as hell when Steph said she wanted me back on air."

"I'm sure." There was a long pause. "Who was the kid? I saw you. You and Trish, with a little girl the other day. She kinda looked like you."

"That was my daughter. Her name's Mackenzie. Trish is her godmother, and they absolutely adore each other."

"Really. You don't look like you've had a kid. Who's her dad?"

Kim froze at the question, not expecting it so soon after she had gotten into Matt's car. But she had known it was coming, especially once he'd mentioned seeing her with the little girl and Trish. Sighing softly, she drug a hand through her blonde hair, pushing it back out of her face. Glancing up, she nearly gave a sigh of relief when she saw that the stop light Matt was pulling up to was red. Waiting until he was fully stopped, she slowly turned to face him, finally lifting her blue eyes up to meet his, her voice soft and hesitant.

"Matt, she's your daughter. Wait. Don't say anything. Let me finish." She took a deep breath. "Right after I was fired, I went up to Calgary, and cut ties with practically everyone, except Trish. I lived like a hermit, and thought that I was sick from not taking care of myself. And when I went to the doctor, being pregnant was the last thing on my mind. And I knew the baby was yours. You were the only guy I'd slept with in a while. I knew I wouldn't be able to abort the pregnancy, especially since I was almost four months along before I knew. And I didn't want to think about adoption, either. I was going to call you, to tell you, until I heard that you and Amy were back together. I decided that I'd taken enough, and having a baby by myself was fine. So I had Mackenzie, and she's had so many stand-in uncles, not to mention Jay, that she's never really asked me about her father."

"You never told her. Never told her once that she had a father."

"She knows she has a father, Matt. She's not stupid. I just told her that some families don't have dads."

"Does she hate me?"

"Matt, listen to yourself. I was terrified of telling you that you have a daughter, and you're sitting here more worried if she hates you rather than you getting angry at me, and yelling at me for not telling you about her sooner!"

"Oh, trust me, Kimmy. That's coming. I just don't want to lose it in public."

With those words, Matt gunned the engine of his car and pressed the gas pedal down rather hard, speeding towards the hotel that Kim, and several other wrestlers were staying at.

[A/N: Wow, lots of reviews this time.

This chapter has the most Matt since the first, and the next will have even more, because Matt is coming back as a full-time character in the fic, and soon, as we should all remember, in the WWE.

Straight Edge Queen, CenaCandiceFan4Life, and Twistergirl14- thanks for the reviews, more updates will come soon after this chapter.

Sinfully Sined- This particular Adam is slightly based off one of my cousins, and of course the Adam/Edge that we all love to hate. And of course we all love Matt- he's one of my favorites, and one of the nicest guys that I've ever had the chance to meet.

I promise that I'll update soon!

-Ky]


	6. Chapter 6

Kim sighed and leaned back more in the seat of Matt's Corvette and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to focus her thoughts and decide how this was going to end. She could feel Matt's anger, knew that he was upset with her, but he wasn't reacting the way that she had expected him to when she told him that he was a father. But then again, Matt was always the one who surprised people and remained calm in the most tense of situations. That was one of the things about him that she'd always liked, how he would remain calm and simply try to help, like whenever she and Amy had fought about something backstage that led to a huge spectacle with everyone watching. And Kim had a feeling that that would start happening again, because she wasn't going to take anything lying down. She had grown up, matured, and become a hell of a lot tougher while living in Calgary and training others to live out what had once been her own dream. And she would never give this chance up, even though it was tempting to just corner both Amy and Adam backstage and give them a piece of her mind as well as a taste of her fist. But she would have to wait for that.

"Matt?" Kim finally spoke quietly, her voice tentative.

"Wait till we're in the hotel." Matt barely glanced at the woman next to him, trying to keep his gaze on the road in front of him.

It took only minutes from the arena to the hotel, and when Matt whipped his Corvette into the parking lot of the hotel, Kim felt the tension rising in her. About halfway across the lot, she could see Jason unloading Mackenzie, and carrying the obviously sleeping child into the hotel, and instantly, Kim felt guilty for not being the one who was taking care of her daughter. But she knew that talking with Matt, getting to the bottom of all of this was extremely important and something that she had to do. Tugging the hair tie out of her hair as Matt pulled into a parking place, she ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it somewhat, then climbed out of the Corvette, lifting her ring bag to her shoulder. Following Matt towards the front of the hotel, she paused when he took her bag from her, reminded strongly of their one night together, when he had brought her to the hotel and carried her bag for her. Crossing her arms almost self-consciously over her chest, she stepped into the elevator when the doors opened, leaning back against the wall and noting that Matt was on the floor under hers, which made her curious as to how he'd gotten the room since the WWE usually booked most of the floors for the staff and for the wrestlers. Saying nothing yet, she simply followed Matt down the hall to his room, and waited for the door to shut and him to go off as she tugged her hoodie over her head, tossing it aside.

Turning to face him, she opened her mouth to start trying to explain everything that had been going through her head when she had found out she was pregnant, but before she could get even one word out, Matt's lips were on hers as he pushed her up against the wall of the hotel room, his large hands firm on her waist. Instantly giving in, she threaded her arms around his neck, responding easily into the kiss, moaning when his tongue pushed past his lips and she felt his body push hers more against the wall. Letting her hands move from around his neck to grip his shoulders, she realized that her body was curving to fit against his, her curves aligning against the harder planes of his body, and she was thoroughly enjoying it. Without thinking too much about it, she slid her hands down the hard planes of his chest and slipped them underneath his shirt, tracing the muscle pattern that she found there, feeling her own pleasure enhance with each jump that his muscles gave. Whimpering quietly when she felt Matt's calloused hand slide beneath her own shirt, she leaned back more against the wall, her hips pressing more into his as his hand coasted up her stomach and slowly cupped one of her breasts in his hand. A moan escaped her lips, into his mouth as his hand gently kneaded the sensitive flesh, and she arched into his touch, wanting it badly. When Matt tore his lips from hers, Kim gave another whimper, this one of protest, but was relieved when his hand kept kneading her breast.

"Christ. That hasn't changed." He muttered, dropping his head to press his forehead to hers gently.

"I thought we were going to talk." Kim kept her voice low.

"We can talk later. I need you so fucking badly I can hardly stand."

Instead of responding, Kim simply pulled Matt's shirt over his head, tossing it aside with a soft plop, her eyes quickly moving up and down his chest, feeling almost as if she were five years younger, and this was their first time all over again. But she was making sure that she was going to enjoy this even more, and cherish it, because she was hoping that this would be the start of a new beginning for her and Matt. The start of their family, because she knew that he would want to meet Mackenzie, and that he would make an amazing father to her, because it was in his nature. Lifting her hands again, she skimmed them down his chest, dragging her nails lightly over the tanned flesh, her eyes lighting up when she saw his muscles jumping beneath her touch. Feeling the tall man in front of her shudder from her fingers moving over his skin, she let out a gasp when she was suddenly pinned rather hard to the wall, her wrists pinned to the wall as well, above her head, being held there by one of Matt's hands. His other hand moved up to the front of her tank top, and the sound of fabric ripping reached Kim's ears as she felt cooler air on her chest and stomach before his body was pressed against hers again. A moan slid past her lips at the feel of his hot skin on hers, but it was cut off by his lips claiming hers again.

Matt finally released Kim's hands, only to shove the scraps of her tank top down her shoulders, and followed it with her bra, his hands cupping her breasts almost roughly, kneading the sensitive flesh as his thumbs ran tight circles over her nipples, which hardened into tight peaks. Nearly writhing beneath his hands, Kim could only deepen the kiss even as she rubbed her hips into his as roughly as she could. Hearing Matt's groan only encouraged her as she managed to work her hands between them, unfastening and unzipping his jeans, and shoving them down far enough to slid her hands through the front flap of his boxers, cupping the hard length of him in her hands. Her thumb stroked over the broad head that already had a drop of precum already beaded up. His mouth was torn from hers with another groan as his hands fumbled to undo her jeans and shoved them down, along with the thong she was wearing. Letting her hands fall from his length, she pulled his boxers down as she stepped out of her jeans and thong, kicking them aside. Expecting to be pulled to the bed, Kim let out a gasp when Matt's calloused hands gripped her waist and lifted her, guiding her legs around his hips. Hesitating a moment, the dark haired male leaned down again, fumbling in his jeans until he found his wallet, and pulled a condom package out of it. Quickly discarding the foil package, he rolled the condom onto his length as quickly as he could before shifting his grip to her hips, holding her tightly against the wall. He pressed the broad head of his length against her entrance, making her moan again even as he sank into her, slowly, inch by inch.

Kim's fingernails dug almost painfully into his shoulders, as Matt easily settled into a fast, rough rhythm, pulling nearly all the way out of her before thrusting back into her hard, going deeper with each thrust. Her head fell back against the wall, soft, panting moans falling from her lips with each thrust as Matt braced his hands on the wall, pushing Kim more against the hard surface each time he pumped into her. She knew that she wasn't going to last much longer, from a combination of the sensations coursing through her body and the fact that she hadn't had sex with anyone since she conceived Mackenzie. Her moans got louder as she gripped Matt's shoulders tighter, her nails digging deep into his skin as she finally climaxed, her body clenching around his tightly. Matt's hips moved almost frantically as he raced towards his own release, and with a final hard, deep thrust, reached that needed moment. Leaning heavily against Kim, pinning her fully to the wall, both of them panted, trying to catch their breath as he eased out of her slowly.

Finally deciding that standing against the wall was uncomfortable, Matt moved over to the bed, settling on it without letting go of Kim. Stretching out on his side, he held the blonde against him, then pulled the blanket over them both. Kim gave a soft smile, feeling more contented than ever, even though she knew that now they would be having possibly the most serious conversation of their lives, and she was going to have to try and figure out how to tell Mackenzie that her father was going to be in their lives. That he wanted her, and that he was back. That they were going to be a family, hopefully. Resting her head on Matt's shoulder, she rested her hand on the middle of his chest as his arm curled around her shoulders, holding her close to him.

"I think we can talk now." Matt's voice was quiet, even as he held Kim close to him. "I want to know everything about her, Kim. And I want to know why you never even though to call me. I thought that you had left and cut ties with me because you were upset about us making love."

"I… I was just scared, Matt. I wasn't expecting to get pregnant, to have a baby. I wanted to relearn wrestling, under Bret, and show that I could do anything I wanted to do in the ring, to show that I could be everything that was needed, that I didn't have to fight solely Divas." Kim sighed softly. "But I never regretted having Mackenzie. From the moment I first saw her in an ultrasound, I was in love with her. And the day she was born was one of the happiest days of my life. I never hid from Bret or Trish, and eventually Jay who her father was. I even told Keelie, but she's never met her either, with Kee being in Japan. But she's one of the brightest little girls ever. She's a year ahead of herself, already in kindergarten, and she already has an interest in wrestling. She loves goofing off with us, and she can even put someone in an ankle lock."

"And she looks like you."

"No, not really. She's got your dark hair, your eyes. She's tiny, yes, but she's you all over again, Matt. Even Jeff saw it immediately. He knew, the moment he laid eyes on her that she was yours."

"I can't wait to meet her, Kim. I can't wait to be her dad."

"I know."

Kim's voice was soft, gentle as she curled more against Matt, her body heavy and nearly begging for sleep, but she wasn't ready, not until she knew that she and Matt were okay, that they would be okay. And she wanted more than anything to actually be with the taller male, unlike how they had been years before. He had always been the first person to put her at ease, especially when she had first met him, when she had joined the WWE with Adam and Jason, and Keelie had been tagging along as well, even though she had left as well. Feeling Matt's lips on her forehead, she smiled softly, snuggling more against him comfortably, liking how well their bodies fit together. Closing her eyes for a moment, she simply savored the feel of Matt's large hand drifting up and down her back slowly, holding her close to his side, and knew that neither of them wanted to move, and that was perfectly fine with her.

"I love you, Kim. Always have." Matt's voice was soft, barely audible in the dark room.

"I love you too, Matt." Kim spoke the words into Matt's shoulder, letting her eyes drift close again, feeling perfectly content once again.

Kim let out a soft groan several hours later, hearing the shrill ring of her cell phone, laying in her purse, on the floor near the door. Knowing instinctively that it was going to be her daughter, she struggled to get out of Matt's arms, despite his protesting groan and how he tightened his arms around her. Finally managing to slide out of his arms, she hurried to her purse, and dug her cell phone out, smiling softly at the display, which showed the call was from Jay's cell phone, meaning Mackenzie was looking for her.

"Hello?" She spoke quietly, not wanting to wake Matt.

"Mommy? Where is you? Uncle Jay says you'd get me breakfast, and I'm hungry. I want some cereal, please." Mackenzie's voice sounded slightly plaintive.

"Okay, baby. I'll be there in just a few minutes, okay? And I have a surprise for you. Now, can I talk to Uncle Jay?" Kim chuckled some.

"Kay. UNCLE JAY!" Mackenzie didn't bother to pull the phone from her mouth while shouting for her uncle.

"What's up, Kimmy? Where are you?" Jason sounded curious, and slightly worried.

"With Matt. He's not mad, Jay. He wants to meet her, be her dad. I'm going to introduce them this morning." Kim spoke quietly, her gaze flickering over Matt's sleeping form.

"And should I ask how your night was?" There was a teasing quality to Jay's voice.

"Not with my daughter in the room, William Jason." Kim rolled her eyes. "What you can do is call Keelie. Find out when she's coming back to the States."

"I can answer that for you, Kim." His voice turned serious. "She probably won't come back for a while. After everything that happened between her and Jeff back in 2003, Kee fell apart. And I don't think that anyone's told her that Jeff is getting married to Trish. And that would kill her. So I don't want her to come back yet. I want her to rebuild herself, and she loves Japan so far."

"Christ, I'd forgotten that she and Jeff were constantly together. They were inseparable. I can't believe that Jeff left her, and that he's marrying Trish now. It's… weird." Kim dug through her duffle bag, which had been dropped, forgotten, by the door, looking for clean clothes. "Look, Jay. I'm going to get a shower, and go downstairs to get Mackenzie's breakfast, then I'll bring Matt to your room to meet Mackenzie, okay?"

"Okay. I'll let her know you're going to get her breakfast. I'll let you explain about Matt."

Kim hung up her cell phone, and tossed it into her bag, heading into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower and blow-drying her hair, she pulled on the fresh jeans and tank top before tugging her hair back into a ponytail. Slipping out of the bathroom, she couldn't help but smile at Matt's sprawled, sleeping form, and shrugged his hoodie on before sliding her feet into flip flops. Grabbing the keycard off of the table by the door, she tucked it into the pocket before hurrying out of the room. Making her way downstairs, she found the breakfast area, and grabbed a couple single serving sized boxes of cereal, a bowl and spoon, and a small stack of bagels for herself, Matt, and Jason. Pausing when she felt several pairs of eyes on her, she chuckled some, knowing that some fans had spotted her and were debating coming over to ask for pictures and such. Putting the food into a small bag sitting on the counter, she gave the table of kids a welcoming smile, and signed a few napkins and pieces of paper before waving goodbye and hurried back to the elevator. Letting herself back into the hotel room, she blinked at the empty bed, then chuckled when Matt stepped out of the bathroom, his long hair wet.

"You left." There was still the sound of sleep in his voice.

"I went to get… our daughter breakfast. We'll take it to her together." Kim was shocked at how easily the words came out of her mouth.

"I like the sound of that." The smile that spread across Matt's face made Kim smile as well as she leaned against the wall some.

Matt disappeared back into the bathroom as Kim glanced around the room some, chuckling from how rumpled the bed was, and how the clothes that she and Matt had been wearing the night before were simply strewn across the room. Shaking her head some, she set the bag down on the table in the room, and started picking the clothes up, simply tossing them into a chair, just wanting them off of the floor. Grinning some when Matt's large hands suddenly covered her hips, she instinctively leaned back into him, closing her eyes at the feeling of him nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. Laughing softly when his hands slipped beneath the hoodie and tank top, she nudged his hands back down, shaking his head.

"Matt. Mackenzie's waiting. We can do this later, okay?" She arched an eyebrow up at him.

"Fine, fine." He let his hands fall out of the sweatshirt and tank top before tucking them in his jeans pockets, stepping back from the smaller woman.

Kim smiled, but had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew that it was only right, that Matt should get to meet his daughter, that Mackenzie should know her father, but it still scared her. She wasn't sure if she could afford falling for Matt again, not if she could lose him easily. Not if everything could happen all over again. Picking up the bag of food again, she made her way out of the hotel room, with Matt right behind her, and didn't protest when his hand closed around hers. She loved how her hand fit in his, how his hand seemed to entirely encompass hers because of it's larger size. Making their way to the elevator, Kim fidgeted somewhat as they rode up to the next floor, and she easily located Jason's room, since it was next to the one that she had rented for herself, the one that she hadn't even been in. Knocking on the door, she laughed some when she could hear Mackenzie's excited babble, then heard Jason unlocking the door.

"Hey, Kim. Matt." Jason grinned some, reaching down to keep Mackenzie from rushing out of the room. "Squirt, I told you to stay back. You know you can't run out into the hallway."

"Come here, baby." Kim laughed, letting go of Matt's hand and passing him the bag to scoop her daughter up into her arms, stepping into the room.

"I missed you last night, Mommy." Mackenzie cuddled into her instinctively.

"I know, baby. But I have someone for you to meet."

Kim took a deep breath, and set Mackenzie down on the bed, settling next to her, and motioning for Matt to come over as well. She knew that it was going to be touchy to do this, and she wasn't sure how Mackenzie was going to react, after being told her whole life that some families just didn't have fathers. And now, suddenly, she was going to have one. Hugging the five year old close, she glanced from Matt down to Mackenzie, her voice quiet.

"Mackenzie, this is Matt. Honey, he's your daddy." Kim spoke quietly.

She kept her gaze on Mackenzie when the little girl simply studied Matt, the eyes so like her father's taking in every detail that she could see. With slight hesitation, Matt moved over so that he was in front of Kim and Mackenzie, crouching down some so that they were all on nearly the same eye level. Kim barely noticed Jason standing off to the side, simply watching everything, and knew that he was ready to step in if something turned bad. But Kim was hoping that Mackenzie was going to understand completely what was happening, that Matt was going to be in their life, and that they were, possibly, going to be a real family.

"Why didn't you want me?" Mackenzie finally spoke, her voice tiny.

"Honey, I didn't not want you. I didn't know about you. But I do now. And I want to make it right." Matt lowered his voice, reaching out slowly to brush the back of his hand down his daughter's cheek.

Kim bit down on her lip, feeling almost horrible for never telling Matt that he was a father, but there was no way to change it now. All she could do was hope for the best now, and let her daughter get to know her father, and well, hope that they could become a real family. Waiting a moment, Kim reached down, taking Matt's hand in hers again, then pulling Mackenzie against her side gently. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to Mackenzie's dark head, feeling the little girl snuggle against her side.

"So are you going to be my daddy?" Mackenzie eyed Matt curiously.

"Only if you want me to be, sweetie. I want to be your daddy. A lot." Matt nodded seriously.

"Okay." Waiting only a moment, the tiny girl slid off of the bed and easily wrapped her small arms around Matt's neck in a hug, burying her face in his chest as his arms closed around her, holding her tightly to him as Kim had to force back tears.

[A/N: I think this is actually one of the longer chapters in this story, but I started and just couldn't stop. This chapter slightly serves as the first mention of a new charrie I've been developing: Keelie Reso, the younger sister of Jason, who, as you have read, dated Jeff Hardy for a while. I've decided, since I've looked at a lot of my fic ideas, to start a series. It's called: 'There's Something About North Carolina and Canada' because each of the couples is from Canada and North Carolina. One story that I've started already is Jasmine Hart and Cody Rhodes. Keelie and Jeff will have the next story start, as well as Rebekah Moore, the sister of Shannon Moore, and Jason Reso, Amaryllis Helms, the sister of Greg Helms, and Adam Copeland, and finally Danielle Hart-Smith, the daughter of Diana Hart and Davey Boy Smith, and Greg Helms. I'm going to be incorporating each of these couples in each other's stories, making for lots of fun. Keelie will be returning soon, to throw a wrench into Jeff and Trish's wedding plans, and well, to cause all sorts of problems that will result in all kinds of fun, such as a reconciliation between Kim and Adam. Thanks for all the reviews, and keep them coming! -Ky]


End file.
